


First Date

by merdarkandtwisty



Series: Alphabet series [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Aaron asks Spencer out on a date. or more like tells him. Slash





	

I don’t own Criminal Minds

F is for First date.

Spencer phone vibrated on his desk he picked it up, slightly surprised to see a text from Aaron.

**Aaron: Me you Luigi’s tonight.**

Spencer swallowed. Was Aaron asking him out on a date? Yes they’d kissed yes they’d said they loved each other that was two days ago and between getting Henry back to JJ and getting Jack ready for the school week well neither of them had talked about it.

“Hey kid you okay?” Derek asked walking into the bullpen. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Spencer put down his phone and waited until Derek decided that staring at him was no fun. Shaking his head winking at Emily and going back to his own office.

Spencer sighed and picked up the phone.

**Spencer: Okay What time**

Aaron looked up from the expense report he was doing when his phone pinged. He smiled to see it was from Spencer. It had taken a few moments and he had been worried that Spencer was having second thoughts about everything that had happened.

**Aaron: seven as long as we don’t get a case.**

Spencer looked down at the phone smiling.

Spencer: Here’s hoping we don’t get a case then?

“Okay Reid what is with that phone first you look like it’s going to bite you then you can’t stop smiling.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Spencer smirked setting the phone down.

“You know I could just get Garcia to hack your phone.”

“you could but you won’t. Derek yeah maybe but you no you respect privacy to much no matter what you want others to think.

Emily grumbled knowing what he said was true.

The day went by slowly thankfully no cases came up and all the others were out of the building by five thirty. Looking to make sure no one else was around, Spencer made his way up to Aaron’s office. Knocking he pushed the door open.

“Hey, I’m going to head home and get ready. You want to pick me up or me to meet you there?”

Aaron looked at him. Leaning against the door frame. “I’ll pick you up.”

Spencer nodded “Okay see you in a little bit then.” After he was gone Aaron sighed rubbed his hands over his face and finished up the last of his reports to get to  
Strauss. He filed the last one and stood up only to be stopped by Dave in the doorway.

“So…”

“What Dave?” Aaron looked at the clock

“What has you in a hurry?”

“Wanting to get home.” Aaron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really just want to go home do you, So this has nothing to do with what I heard a little while ago, you forget my office is right next door and well people look for everyone else to go home they forget about me in my little office all by myself.”

“There is nothing little about that office Dave.” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Yeah so not the point. Stop trying to change the subject.”

“I thought the subject was how small your office was and people forgetting you.”

“No the subject is what I heard well sitting in my little office being all forgotten about minding my own business.”

Aaron snorted. “You never mind your own business.”

Dave waved away his protest. “Any so I’m sitting there and what do I here nothing but our young genius asking I you were going to pick him up or if he is going to meet you there. So Aaron where are the two of you going?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Aaron grabbed his coat and shut off his light shutting the door behind him. “Have a good night Dave.”

“Yeah you too Aaron and good for you.” Aaron didn’t say anything just turned and smiled causing Dave to chuckle and shake his head.  
Aaron made his way to his apartment and quickly showered and changed before heading out to Spencer’s apartment. He knocked on the door. Waiting for Spencer to open it and also reminding himself to talk to the man about better security measures.

“Hello.” Spencer said and Aaron almost swallowed his tongue. Spencer stood in front of him. A dark Sapphire dress shirt and dark black pants.

“Wow.” Aaron breathed and before he could stop himself he’d grabbed the front of Spencer’s shirt and pulled him toward him kissing him hard. Spencer’s arms went his neck and they stood in the hallway pressed together for who knew how long before Spencer pulled away with a little laugh.

“Glad you approve but if this continues who knows which of my neighbors may get a show. You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” They walked down to Aaron’s car and headed towards the restaurant “Thanks or agreeing to go with me?”

“Don’t think I had much of a choice.” Spencer joked.

“Oh you had a choice.” Aaron chuckled.

“Yeah well I wouldn’t be surprised if Garcia hacked our phones.”

“What why?”

“Emily saw me smiling at my phone and threatened to have her do it. I told her she wouldn’t do it but Emily may tell Derek and Derek would tell Garcia to it.”

“Busybodies.” Aaron muttered.

“That they are but they’re family so.” Spencer shook his head.

“Yeah.”

“So where is Jack tonight?”

“Jess wanted to keep him for the night. I didn’t ask because it worked out well or me.” Aaron shrugged pulling up in front of their destination. They were soon seated. “What do you want from this Spencer?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean me and you and this what do you want?”

“ Aaron all I want is you, and your love and Jack, because Jack is just as important as you and I couldn’t love you if I didn’t love Jack.”

“And work.”

“Well it’s not like we can tell Strauss but the other’s I say let them figure it out. They won’t care they love us.” Spencer picked up Aaron’s hand and squeezed it.

“We will be fine Aaron. I promise.”

Aaron believed him. life was changing that was for sure. But together they could make it. They would make it. Aaron didn’t have any doubts.

After their dinner Aaron dropped Spencer off with a kiss good night and it took everything in him not to accept Spencer’s invitation in.

There would be plenty of time for that later. He knew now was about finding them without out complicating an already complicated situation.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hope you enjoyed. Next up G for Glance.


End file.
